Lost At Sea
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Atem is a fifteen-year-old prince set to become king on his sixteenth birthday, but his court sorcerer has other plans. Atem/Yugi. COMPLETE.
1. The Sorcerer's Plan

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Chapter One\- The Sorcerer's Plan

"A king puts his subjects' needs ahead of his own," Atem recited to his teacher.

"Very good, my prince," the teacher praised.

Atem beamed at the praise. He had been studying his kingdom's laws for years so that he would be ready to officially take the throne. His father had died a year ago and Atem ruled with his court sorcerer, Dartz, as he was not old enough to rule alone. Dartz advised Atem in matters of running the kingdom and the advice helped the kingdom run smoothly. However, there was something about Dartz that Atem found…disconcerting. It was a feeling that Dartz was up to something bad, but he had no idea what that might be.

"One more question, Your Highness," the teacher said. "State The Law of Inheritance."

Atem's brow furrowed for a moment. "The king's firstborn, son or daughter, can only take the throne after the king has passed and once they turn sixteen. If something were to happen to the firstborn, then the next in line inherits the throne."

"And if there are no other siblings?" the teacher pressed.

"Then the throne goes to the most knowledgeable person of the land's laws and in this case, that would be Dartz, my court sorcerer." He nodded to the man beside him who wore long sweeping robes and wore his aqua-colored hair in a long ponytail down his back. His cold gold eyes closed as he bowed to Atem.

"Well said, prince," the teacher said. "You will be ready to rule alone when you turn sixteen next week."

Atem beamed at the comment. He looked forward to next week. He had visited his cousin Seto's kingdom the year before his father died and had been impressed with how Seto, then sixteen, ran his kingdom. Now, two years later, Atem sought to emulate his cousin's example and he could hardly wait.

He didn't notice the frown on Dartz's face. The sorcerer didn't like hearing that his counsel would soon not be needed next week. Atem would turn sixteen next week and would be crowned king on his birthday. He had hoped Atem would continue to seek his advise and in that way, he would rule the kingdom thorough the young king.

"My prince, surely you would still require my assistance during at least the first few days of your rule?" Dartz inquired.

Before Atem could answer, the teacher stated, "The prince has demonstrated that he knows the laws backwards and forwards. I don't believe he will need your advice from this point on, actually."

Dartz looked at Atem who said, "I believe my mentor is correct. I valued your assistance over the past year, but you can now focus on your spells and incantations with the extra time you will have."

Dartz bowed. "Yes, my prince. If you will excuse me, I would like to use the extra time to keep up my reputation as the kingdom's top sorcerer."

"Granted." The sorcerer left the Throne Room, his dark scowl completely unnoticed. _I want to rule!_ he raged as he entered his laboratory. _By advising the prince I became familiar with the laws, though I disagree with some of them. I had hoped that Atem would still want my advice after becoming king. Eventually, I would have influenced the king to heavily tax the people and basically better the position and well-being of the king. Then, after a time, I would arrange a tragic accident for the king before he marries and has children, thus making me the king._

_ But, he has dismissed me from my post of advisor, insuring that I'll only be a sorcerer to the court. If only I could get rid of him somehow._ He flipped idly through one of his spell books. Spells passed before his eyes and then focused on them closely. A small cold smile spread across his face. _Maybe I __can__ get rid of him and no one would suspect me of usurping the throne._ He ran a finer down a page. _Yes, these two will be perfect and I'll be able to use tomorrow as both can only be used on the new moon. Once Atem has been dealt with, I'll claim the throne and become king._

"My prince, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the beach? I have two spells I want to show you that can only be used on the new moon."

"New spells you say? Yes, of course, I'll come with you. I also could use a walk." Atem left the throne and the castle with Dartz beside him. He descended down the stone ramp to the sandy beach behind the castle. He stood at the edge of the shore, enjoying the sea breeze and the clear moonless sky.

"Well, Dartz, I have to say this is the best new moon night for your spells."

"Indeed." Dartz stepped up behind the prince and swung a fist, connecting a hard punch with the head and rendering Atem unconscious. He caught the prince and he laid him on his back. He smiled triumphantly. "You are in my way to be king, so I found two spells to get rid of you. First, I will make you forget who you are. You won't remember your name or being a prince. You won't even remember being human."

He put his first two fingers on Atem's forehead and chanted. Light blue circles traveled from his fingers to Atem's forehead for a few seconds before ceasing. Dartz then removed Atem's crown, jewelry, and clothes from his upper body and laid them aside both holding out both hands at the boy.

"My boy, I couldn't find it in myself to kill you, but I will insure that you can't return if you somehow get your memory back." He chanted the second spell, watching in satisfaction as Atem's pants and legs vanished and was replaced with a long fishtail: Atem was now a merman!

Dartz hefted the unconscious merboy into his arms and walked into the water until he was close to the edge of the shallows before dropping the young prince into the deeper part, allowing him to float down to the bottom.

Dartz returned to the beach, collected the items there, and looked at the ocean. "Good luck, Your Highness. You're going to need it," he said, chuckling darkly before leaving for the castle to wait for morning so that he could claim the throne.


	2. The Mystery Merboy

Chapter Two\- The Mystery Merboy

The sun rose the next morning, lighting the ocean bottom from its position in the sky. On the seabed lay a gleaming palace where the only two remaining members of the royal family of the merpeople lived. One of those members was Prince Yugi. He awoke before his grandpa and slid out of bed. It was his day off from studying and his royal duties and he didn't want to waste a moment. He left his crown behind in his room and made a stop at the kitchen before leaving the palace with some breakfast in a pouch at his waist in addition to his money pouch.

The marketplace wasn't open yet, so Yugi decided to venture into the open waters in the direction of a nearby shoreline. On the way, he stroked some passing fish's scales and decided to race some dolphins. As he raced some to the shoreline, he looked down and stopped. There was someone lying unconscious on the bottom! Alarmed, Yugi headed down, his deep blue tail speeding him along. As he got closer, he saw it was teenage merman. He guessed he was about sixteen and, surprisingly, the boy looked a lot like him. He had the same tri-colored spiky hair, but with extra yellow streaks in it. His eyes' shape were sharp and his royal purple tail was simply gorgeous.

_I wonder who he is,_ he thought as he kneeled beside him. _I know just about every merperson in the kingdom; part of my study to be king._ He put a hand on the shoulder and gently shook it. "Wake up. Please, wake up."

The merboy's eyes fluttered open to reveal purple eyes like Yugi's. He sat up, groaning and clutching his head, the forehead first and then the temples. He lowered his hands and slowly turned to look at Yugi, his eyes widening at seeing someone who looked similar to himself.

"Are you okay? You were lying here unconscious," Yugi said.

"Uh, I don't know," the mystery boy said in a deep voice that seemed at odds with his age. "My head hurts." His hands moved back to the forehead, then the temples, and finally the back of his head.

Yugi moved to see a lump on the back. "Looks like you hit your head on something."

The mystery boy ran a hand over it. "I guess that explains a lot."

"Yeah." Yugi returned to kneel beside the boy and dug into his pouch before producing two sea rolls. He held one out. "Here. You must be hungry."

"Um, thank you." He accepted the roll and bit into it. There was silence for a few minutes as both boys ate.

"Oh, I'm Yugi, by the way," the prince said once the food was gone. "Prince Yugi. What's your name?"

The purple-tailed boy opened his mouth, closed it, and then said, "I…don't know. I…can't remember! I can't seem to remember anything!" His voice gradually rose in a panic that this realization.

Yugi's heart broke at the sight of this lost merboy. "Okay, just calm down. I'll help you. I'll take you home with me and find a way to get your memory back. Until then, I'll call you Yami."

"Yami. I like that. Uh, Yugi? It seems I've also forgotten how to swim." He nodded at his tail. "Heh, I can't believe this. Forgotten how to use my tail." He shook his head in dismay.

Yugi rose and held out both hands. The newly-dubbed Yami took the hands and Yugi moved back, pulling Yami off the ground. "Try to move your fins like this to float." Yugi flicked his fins back and forth slowly. Yami imitated the motion and found himself floating on his own once Yugi had released his hold.

"Good, good. Now, try this." He moved his tail so that he faced the direction of his home. He looked back to see Yami moving awkwardly to face the same direction. _Oh, boy. He's really forgotten; it's like he's never swam with a tail before._ Yugi came over so that he was beside Yami before taking his hand and starting to swim home.

Yami allowed himself to be pulled by Yugi while he studied the movements of the deep blue tail in front of him. He began to move his tail up and down slowly and he began to get closer to the prince. He moved it a little more quickly and soon he was beside Yugi. Yugi smiled as he released his hand and Yami returned it. _Wow. I never knew there was someone who looked like me and he's so…sweet and kind. I mean, he doesn't know me and I don't remember and yet he's willing to befriend and help me._

Yugi glanced at Yami as they swam. _Looks like he's remembered how to swim. That's a start. Maybe if I show him other things, he may remember something that'll trigger other memories and maybe even his name! But, first I need to introduce him to Grandpa and explain the problem._

"Yugi, you said you're a prince?"

"That's right. My parents are dead and Grandpa is ruling as well as raising me. I'm currently studying to eventually become king."

"When will that be?"

"When I turn sixteen in about a month."

"Hmm. Ugh…"

"Yami?" Yugi looked over to see that Yami had stopped and was clutching his head around the temples again. "Are you okay? Do you have a headache?"

"No, not really. It's just everything you've said seems…familiar somehow. I think my parents are dead, too and that I'll be sixteen next week."

"Oh! So both of our parents are dead and we're both fifteen right now."

"I wish I knew more."

"I know and it'll take time for it to come back. What you have remembered already is a start. Come on, we're almost there."

Yugi skirted around the marketplace and then headed straight for the palace. He pushed open the doors and down a corridor to another set of doors that he opened and entered with Yami right behind him. Yugi swam up to a gray-haired merman with a blue tail like the younger merman and he wore a gold crown on his head. He smiled warmly as Yugi came up and hugged him. "Hi, Grandpa."

"Morning, Yugi." He looked past his grandson and spotted Yami who bowed in response. "I see you brought a friend. Obviously, a visitor since I don't know him."

"I found him near the shoreline. He's lost his memory so I'm calling him Yami."

"Lost his memory!?" He looked at Yami with a horrified expression. "My boy, that's terrible!"

"I have remembered that my parents are dead and that my birthday is next week. It was Yugi talking about his family that helped me recall that much."

"And do you know how old you'll be then?"

"I believe sixteen."

"Grandpa, can he stay here until his memory returns?"

Grandpa looks warmly at Yugi again. "Of course, Yami can stay. What have I always told you about ruling?"

"A king puts his subjects' needs-," Yugi began.

"-ahead of his own," Yami chimed in with Yugi as the prince finished the line. Grandpa and Yugi looked at him in surprise and Yami blinked in confusion. _How did I know that? Am I a prince, too? Or did I coach a prince?_

"Well, it sounds like you're familiar with royalty somehow," Grandpa commented.

"Somehow," Yami agreed.

"Yugi, why don't you show Yami around? Just remember: You have to return to your studies and duties tomorrow."

"Yes, Grandpa."

Yami bowed. "Thank you for allowing me to stay, Your Majesty."

"Solomon, Yami. While you are here, call me Solomon."


	3. Kingdom Laws

Chapter Three\- Kingdom Laws

Solomon watched the teenagers leave the palace. Yami's story was heartbreaking to hear; to not know anything, not even your own name. _How long has he been this way? Not long, I wager considering the lump on his head. While the boys are out, I'll send messengers to the other kingdoms with Yami's description. Hopefully one of them will come and help him remember his past._

Yugi decided to start with the marketplace first on the tour. He showed the various stalls and products, explained how their money system worked, and that they traded and prospered with a kingdom some distance away. He led the way back to the palace, showing the gardens and the stables before heading back inside to show the kitchen, the library, the dining hall, his classroom, and the bedrooms where he picked a spare room next to his for Yami to have during his stay.

"Yugi, your kingdom is amazing," Yami commented as they sat in Yami's room.

"Thanks, but the open waters are fun to explore. There's places I've been to lots of times, but I see things I never noticed before."

"Like where?"

"Well, there's shipwrecks I like to explore and sometimes I find objects or spots on the ship I hadn't seen before."

A knock on the door sounded. "Come in," Yugi called. The door opened to reveal a merman with gray and white hair and a pale yellow tail holding a black bag. He swam up to Yami. "Hi. I'm Doctor Conch, palace physician. King Solomon told me you have a bump on your head and asked me to have a look."

Yami turned around and felt Conch's fingers lightly brushing against it. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No. I remember my temples hurting when I woke up and on the way here."

"Mm-hmm. Okay, this is simply a swelling. It'll go down in a few days. It's possible it caused your amnesia and your memories could return as the bump shrinks."

"Thanks, Doctor," Yugi said as Conch left before turning to Yami. "Well, maybe you'll remember a lot more in a few days."

"I could get my memories back. The doctor didn't say I would."

"True. I would settle for learning your real name."

"So would I."

Yugi returned to studying the next day, leaving Yami feeling at a loss of what to do. He wandered aimlessly about the palace before ending up in the library. He floated through the aisles, scanning the shelves for something to read. He ended up in front of a shelf containing the laws of the kingdoms. This interested Yami for reasons he couldn't explain. Nevertheless, he selected a book from this shelf, sat at a table, and began to read.

_Hmm, somehow, these laws seem familiar; as if I've read them before- countless times. This brings me back to thinking I must be connected to a royal family somehow. Wait…here's one I don't know: No merperson under sixteen may visit the surface without supervision. Interesting. So, if I wanted to visit the surface, I would need someone sixteen or older to accompany me. However, next week I'll be sixteen and can visit anytime I want._

"All right Yugi, lunchtime," the teacher announced. "See you in an hour." The teacher smiled as Yugi left the room quickly. The prince had been quietly studying hard and the teacher knew he would soon be testing Yugi in the latest set of laws he was currently reading. A comprehensive test the week before the prince's birthday would be given and would determine how ready Yugi was to rule.

Yugi entered the dining hall to find his grandpa and Yami already there. Both had full plates and had clearly been waiting for Yugi. Once Yugi was seated and filled his plate, everyone dug in- kind of. Yami pushed his food around or simply stared at it. Yugi guessed Yami was trying to remember his past and felt bad for him. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to not remember anything about himself.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Solomon asked, also noticing Yami's behavior.

Yami looked up. "Hmm? I'm sorry, what?"

"You seemed to have something on your mind."

"I was reading a book of laws and most of it was familiar, as if I had ready them countless times before."

"Perhaps you have."

"Grandpa, you think that maybe Yami's a prince?"

"Perhaps. I had sent messengers to the other kingdoms with Yami's description to see if someone is missing a son. If they are, then they'll likely come to help Yami remember."

"Uh, Solomon? I'm pretty sure my parents are dead."

"Yes, but maybe you have relatives ruling and wondering where you are.

"I have also noticed how you and Yugi look similar and that very few individuals have a twin somewhere in the world."

"A…twin? You think Yami and I could be twins?" Yugi said slowly.

"Not as in born on the same day or separated at birth. I merely mean you look alike. There are some that claim the some twins come together and eventually become couples. I don't know if that is so for you two, but it might happen."

Yugi and Yami stared at one another. They might be a couple simply because they looked alike? They had only just met.

Soon, lunch was over and as Yugi headed back to class while Yami returned to the library, Solomon remained at the table, thinking about Yami. Despite his amnesia, he behaved like a royal and had remembered some laws on ruling a kingdom. _If no other kingdom claims Yami is theirs, then I'll adopt the boy and though he's older by two weeks, he'll be second in line should something happen to Yugi. I should have an answer shortly before Yami's birthday, whatever day of the week that is. My messengers are the fastest ones in the sea._


	4. Family

Chapter Four\- Family

Solomon's messengers returned four days after Yami arrived at the palace and reported the same message: No one matching Yami's description existed in the other kingdoms, plus everyone in their kingdoms were present and accounted for. _Well, that settles it,_ he thought. _I better tell him the bad news and the good news._ He left the Throne Room and headed for the library. Yugi's test before the comprehensive one was tomorrow and Yami volunteered to quiz the boy and hoped to remember a memory or two along the way. Solomon entered and saw that the lump on Yami's head was gone, yet he could remember nothing more than he did during the first two days of his stay, which meant something else caused him to lose his memory.

Yugi spotted him and called, "Hi, Grandpa!" which made Yami turn around. Both boys had been smiling, but they vanished when they saw the solemn look in the king's eyes. Somehow, Yami knew what Solomon was going to say.

"No one's missing a relative," he said.

Solomon nodded. "Everyone in their kingdoms are present. No one's missing. I'm sorry."

A look of concern and panic filled Yami's eyes. He rose from his seat and swam around the table, his breathing fast and hard as his panic swelled. "Then…where did I come from? I know my parents are dead, but not how long ago. Or maybe…maybe I'm not really a merman at all!"

"Whoa there, Yami," Solomon said, moving in front of him and taking him by the shoulders. "I know learning this is upsetting, but I have a solution: I'll adopt you as a grandson and you'll be second in line for the throne after Yugi even though you'll be sixteen soon."

"Your…grandson?" Yami gasped.

Solomon nodded. "I'll make a formal announcement in about a day or two and introduce you as Prince Yami."

"Can it be two days?"

"Yami…did you just remember your exact birthday?"

"Yes, just now."

"What triggered it?"

"When you said Prince Yami. I don't believe Yami is my real name, but somehow I remember someone saying, "My prince," to me."

"Looks like I was right to think you're a prince. Now, all we have to do is help you get your memory back."

Yami nodded. He felt a sense of family with Solomon and Yugi, but he also wanted to know if he had some kind of family in his past. Did he have relatives? Siblings? _I just have to wait to see if I remember. While I wait, I'll be a brother to Yugi, a grandson to Solomon, and a prince to the kingdom._

Yugi passed his test the next day and spent the rest of the day helping Solomon and Yami prepare for the big announcement. Solomon gave Yugi the job of sending a messenger to the main square to tell the citizens to gather below the palace balcony after lunchtime the next day for a royal announcement. Yugi knew the kingdom would be speculating the nature of the new for the rest of the day. Solomon then called Yugi to meet him in the Treasure Vault.

"Why are we here?" Yugi asked as he swam into the vault. The gold, jewels, and jewelry of the royal family laid out either on the floor or pedestals. A reasonable tax brought the money into the vault as well as trade with a distant kingdom. He didn't know much about this trade partner, but was promised that he would know eventually.

"I want your opinion on a crown for Yami," Solomon answered and smiled as Yugi reached up to touch his own. The prince wore the crown all the time, save for his off days. I also think it's time you know of our trade partner. We've been in trade with them for centuries and we've shared more than just treasure; we've shared laws, customs, and traditions.

"Here's the thing: Our partner is a human kingdom."

Yugi gaped. "We've been trading with humans? They _know_ about us?"

"Yes: Humans. Our existence is known only to this kingdom. We help them in their fishing endeavors and insure safe crossing in their ships. In exchange, they give us jewelry, ideas, and the promise not to reveal us to the rest of the world. I went to the shoreline of that kingdom two years ago to renew the agreement with the new king."

"A new king?"

"Yes. He's eighteen now, but took the throne at sixteen. It was their tradition that we adopted for our own.

"It is with this thought that I would like Yami to wear this." He held up a gold crown with an eye on the front and a pair of fins on either side. The fins curved inwards and would fit behind Yami's bangs.

"It's beautiful, Grandpa. I think Yami will like it."

The next day, the citizens gathered by the balcony, watching the curtain the hid the room beyond. The low buzz of voices trailed off as the curtain parted and Solomon and Yugi appeared. Curiously, Yugi carried a crown on a pillow. Solomon raised his arms and silence fell. "My people, a week ago a mysterious young merman was found by my grandson. You have already seen him and the name he goes by. He has admitted that he's lost his memory, but has recalled enough to discover that he is a prince from wherever he hails. On this day, his sixteenth birthday, I officially adopt him as a grandson and second in line to the throne. May I present to you, Prince Yami."

There was a loud cheer and applause as Yami came onto the balcony, swam next to Solomon and lowered his head as Solomon placed the crown on his head. Solomon and then Yugi both bowed to Yami who returned the gesture having been told by the king the day before what was expected. Solomon turned back to the crowd and silence reigned again. "I ask you to return here in two weeks when Prince Yugi will be sixteen and crowned as your new king."

There were more cheers and clapping as the royal family left the balcony. Once behind the curtain, Solomon said, "Yugi, I expect you to study hard for your final test. After all, this will determine your readiness to rule."

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Yami, I trust you'll quiz him leading up to that day?"

"Yes…Grandpa."

Solomon beamed at Yami addressing him as "grandpa" before patting him on the shoulder and leading the way to the palace's interior.

Yami retired to his room after quizzing Yugi through some of the first laws he had studied. Throughout the quiz, Yami again had the vague feeling that he had studied these same laws before. He had pushed the feeling aside; after all, he was a prince and mostly likely had studied them, though his kingdom was a mystery. He swam up to the vanity, staring at his reflection with the crown gleaming on his head. It looked good on him and seemed to suit him.

Then, his head throbbed and he clutched at it. An image of him wearing cloth on his upper body and sporting a duplicate of his new crown flashed through his mind briefly before fading. Yami blinked and shook his head. _Was that…a memory? Did I wear a crown just like this or was that my imagination?_ He sighed softly. _I'm getting tired of these headaches and trying to remember. Maybe I should forget trying to remember. I have a new family now and I've been crowned a prince to this kingdom. What more could one want?_


	5. Remembering

Chapter Five\- Remembering

"Forget?" Yugi repeated. "But, Yami, I don't want you going through the rest of your life not knowing who you really are."

"Maybe so, but I am happy being here with you and Grandpa."

"So am I. I always wanted a brother or sister."

"I don't know if I had any siblings, but now I have a brother, maybe even…"

"A boyfriend?" Yugi spoke up shyly when Yami trailed off.

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled. "Would you like that, Yugi? I admit, ever since Grandpa mentioned it, I've been thinking about it."

"So have I and yes, I would like that."

"Then we're brothers and a couple. Now, as your brother, let's resume the quizzing."

"Okay, but promise you'll keep trying to remember."

"Deal. Okay…state The Law of Inheritance."

"Okay, I know this one. Umm, the king's firstborn, son or daughter, can only take the throne after the king has passed and once they turn sixteen. If something were to happen to the firstborn, then the next in line inherits the throne."

"And?" Yami prompted.

"If there is no one to rule, then the throne goes to the most knowledgeable merperson of the kingdom's laws."

"Yes, that's…right." Yami sighed, closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples.

"Yami? Is something about that law seem familiar?"

"Only that I remember reciting it the way you did."

"Ah. Yami, I was thinking. If I pass my test, could you do me a favor?"

Yami opened his eyes. "What is it?"

"The night of my test there's supposed to be something called a full moon. I want to see it, but I'll still be fifteen."

"I see. All right, if you pass your test, I'll take you to see the full moon."

"Great! So, keep quizzing me!"

Yami swam back and forth in front of the classroom, waiting for Yugi to come out and tell him the results. He quizzed Yugi for hours over the past few days. When he wasn't quizzing, he would read or venture into the marketplace. The citizens greeted him warmly and seemed eager to help him remember. He spoke to them, but nothing jogged his memory. He took the time to learn names and their backgrounds, knowing that it was a royal's duty to be familiar with his or her subjects- or at least it was with this kingdom. The classroom door opened as Yami passed it and he spun around to see Yugi emerge. He waited with bated breath as Yugi turned to him.

A big grin split his face. "I passed! I'll be king next week!"

"Yugi, that's wonderful!" Yami exclaimed, hugging his boyfriend.

"Yeah and tonight, I'll see the full moon."

"It's a date, Yugi. But we need to tell Grandpa our plans."

"We'll tell him at dinner and then we head to the surface."

"A date to see the full moon? Oho, Yugi you're in for quite a treat. It's a beautiful sight. Have you seen it, Yami?"

"I have and Yugi made me promise not to spoil it."

Solomon nodded. "I take it that you two are a couple now?"

Yugi nodded. "It happened a few days ago."

"I'm happy for you both. Now, go enjoy the full moon and tomorrow we can plan your birthday coronation."

"Great! Come on, Yami." Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and practically dragged him out of the palace, Solomon's laughter floating behind them.

The water's surface was still dark save for some stars in the sky. Yami looked around: They were in the middle of the ocean, far from any shorelines. He turned to the east, seeing the edge of the moon above the horizon. He pointed at it. "Here it comes, Yugi."

Yugi turned to see a pale white half-circle seeming to rise out of the ocean. The half-circle continued to grow bigger and bigger until it was a full white circle that was glowing and shedding a white light over the surface and the two merboys. The sight of it took Yugi's breath away. "So, that's the full moon," he said in a whisper. "Grandpa was right: It is beautiful." He looked to see Yami clutching his head and groaning worse than before. "Yami?" he asked, concerned. "Yami!?"

Yami watched Yugi's awed expression as the moon rose. He loved Yugi's naiveté; it was so charming. The moon rose higher, bathing the area in moonlight. Yami's head then gave a nasty throb and it grew in intensity. Yami grabbed his head and groaned loudly. He distantly heard Yugi calling his name, but the throbbing pain prevented him from answering. His head felt like it was going to split open…and then it abruptly stopped. He blinked and shook his head.

Then the memory of being hit hard in the head almost three weeks ago came back to him. _Dartz!_ he inwardly growled. _He must have tried to erase my memory only now it's come back to me. He will pay for attacking me and giving me amnesia._ He turned around and saw he was in the middle of the ocean. _How did I get out here? And what's wrong with my legs?_ He leaned back to brings his legs up, only they weren't legs.

He gasped at the sight of a royal purple fishtail that was clearly attached to him! He blindly tried to get away from it, but wasn't succeeding. _Oh, God. I'm a…a merman? I didn't think merpeople existed, but it seems they do. Did Dartz do this to me?_

"Yami! Yami, are you all right!?" a frantic voice said and he turned to see a slightly younger-looking merboy that bore a resemblance to himself.

_Yugi,_ he thought and the memories of the last almost three weeks came rushing back. He closed his eyes, exhaled slowly, opened his eyes, and faced Yugi with a happy smile. "Yes, I'm all right. Actually, I'm better than all right. My memory has returned! I remember everything now!"

"That's great!" Yugi exclaimed, hugging him. "So, what's your real name?"

"It's Atem. My mother died when I was a baby and my father passed away a year ago and I am an only child."

"Which would make you the king," Yugi said in awe. _But, if that's the case, then where is his kingdom?_

Atem slammed a fist on the surface, sending droplets flying. "The only thing is my court sorcerer has already usurped my throne. I believe he wished to rule and used his magic to cause my amnesia and turn me into a merman." The words were out of Atem's mouth before he realized what he had just revealed.

"Turn?" Yugi gasped. "Wait. Are you saying that you're…?"

"Yes. I am human…or I was. I want to return to my kingdom but I can't; not like this and I doubt Dartz would reverse the spell. He would likely try to erase my memory again."

"What if we asked some other humans?"

"What?"

"Grandpa told me that our trade partner is a human kingdom. They know we exist and maybe they have a sorcerer."

"They likely do, but I should point out that Dartz is the top sorcerer in my kingdom." Atem sounded despondent and like he was losing hope of returning home.

Yugi seized his boyfriend's arms. "We can't give up, Atem! You finally remembered who you are and I'm going to help you reclaim your throne…King Atem."

Atem smiled. "You're right, Yugi. If there's a chance of becoming human again, I must take it. For now, let's return home and tell Grandpa what happened."

"'Grandpa'?"

"Of course. I'm still part of the family after all."


	6. Loss

Chapter Six\- Loss

"So, your name's Atem and you're really a human. Well, that explains a lot," Solomon said at breakfast the next morning. He looked at the merboy he had known for almost three weeks and saw that he sat with confidence and certainty as opposed to the uncertain and confused attitude he had before; it was a refreshing change to see a confident young merman…only he was actually a young man. "Well, I must say this Dartz of yours is quite powerful to erase, or rather suppress, your memory and change you into a merman."

"He's the best in my land," Atem admitted. "And he knows the laws better than anyone, aside from myself.

"I want to return home and Yugi told me of your trade partner and that they may have a sorcerer."

"Oh, they do and he's the best they have. King Seto says that no one is better at magic than Mahad."

"Wait. King Seto? Mahad?"

"You know them?"

Atem laughed. "I should. Seto is my cousin and Mahad and I became friends when I was a child."

"Then this works out perfectly. Yugi, I leave you in charge while I take Atem to see King Seto."

Yugi wanted to insist that he go with Atem, but knew he couldn't meet with the young king until he was crowned. Instead, he nodded and once breakfast was over Solomon and Atem left the palace and headed for Seto's kingdom. Yugi went to the Throne Room and perched on the edge of the throne before putting his elbows on his tail and propped his head in his hands. _I just realized that if Atem becomes human again, we can't be together and we'll probably never see each other again._ Yugi lowered his arms and bowed his head, feeling like his heart was going to break.

Atem followed Solomon, hoping that Mahad could undo the spell. _If he can, I'll ask for Seto to give me passage home. Once I've reclaimed my throne, I'll likely banish Dartz for his treachery, maybe ask Mahad for his assistance in doing so. My only regret is leaving Yugi and my relationship with him. But we have our destinies; he'll be king next week and I should already be king._

"Grandpa? Would you like me to return the crown?" Atem touched the gold crown still on his head.

"No, no. Keep it. Truthfully, Seto gave it to us and it seems right for it to be worn by someone from his family." He looked back to see Atem nod before a concerned look crossed his face. "Is something else bothering you?"

"I regret leaving Yugi and our relationship. It occurred to me that we'll probably never see each other again."

"Perhaps not. It'll take a little time, but maybe our kingdoms can be trade partners as well."

"Yes," Atem said, amazed at this suggestion. _Why didn't I think of that?_ "That's perfect."

Hours later, Atem saw the water starting to grow shallow and knew they were close to shore. He spied a port that he remembered from two years ago: This was Seto's land.

"Hmm, it looks like Seto's getting ready to go somewhere," Solomon said. "Wait here, Atem." The older merman swam toward a ship that was docked next to a set of stone steps that led into the water. He surfaced and perched on a step that was two-thirds out of the water before looking up at the dock. "Hello, King Seto!" he called.

A brunette in clothes of blue and white turned at Solomon's voice, revealing a gleaming crown on his head. He smiled as he approached the steps and came down them as two other people came to the dock's edge. Seto held out a hand and Solomon shook it. "King Solomon, a pleasure to see you. How is your grandson?"

"He's fine. I'll introduce you soon after his birthday coronation next week. I'm here on another matter and it seems I got here in time." He nodded at the ship.

"I'm preparing to sail to my cousin's kingdom to know why he's heavily taxing his subjects, leaving them depressed and barely able to eat while he's living well and selfishly."

Atem scowled, his fists clenched and fury sparked in his eyes. Dartz wasn't caring about the people, only his own comfort! Worst of all, Seto thought _he_ was the one doing it! He looked up at the people on the dock and recognized one of them: Mahad!

"Your cousin is not doing any of those things," Solomon stated firmly. "It's his sorcerer who's doing it. He's usurped the throne."

"What!?" Seto gasped. "Is Atem dead then? How do you know all this?"

"Atem is not dead." Solomon looked at the water and gestured. "He's right here," he added as Atem surfaced and sat on the step below Solomon that was half in and half out of the water. He looked up at the stunned humans. "Hello, Seto, Mahad."

Seto stared open-mouthed at his cousin for a moment. "Atem, how did this happen to you?"

"Dartz wanted to rule and lured me outside on a new moon night, saying he had new spells to show me. He knocked me out and I can only guess he used one spell to give me amnesia and another to turn me into a merman. I just got my memory back last night."

"New moon spells?" Mahad spoke up. "Those are tricky and powerful ones. I myself can do them. The amnesia spell is easily broken though by simply being in the light of the full moon. The second one will require some research." He smiled at Atem. "I will try to break the spell, my friend."

Atem nodded and once Mahad left to check his books on the ship, he looked at Seto. "Who is this beautiful woman?" He tilted his head to the remaining human: A woman with black hair and blue eyes.

Seto smiled. "This is my wife, Ishizu and we're expecting our first child. Ishizu, this is my cousin, Atem. He's supposed to be ruling the kingdom we are going to visit."

Atem's cheeks burned at Seto's comment, but did not protest. He knew that it was his fault he was in this situation. If he hadn't been so trusting, he would be king and ruling like Seto was. "Seto, I promise Dartz will be banished for this treachery."

"That will be difficult to do," Mahad said as he re-appeared, a book in his hands. "I located the spell used, but there's no counter spell. It seems Dartz wanted to make sure you couldn't come back."

Atem gripped the step to keep from slipping off it. No counter spell! He looked down through the water to the tail, the fins fluttering in the current. "Then, it seems that Dartz has succeeded."

"Perhaps not," Seto said, making Atem look up. "If I were to show up with an official statement signed by you that joined our kingdoms so that if something happened to one of us, then the other one would gain control of both lands."

"Yes, that could work. But, Dartz must still be held accountable."

"And he will," Mahad said. He turned to Seto. "My king, I suggest stripping Dartz of his magic and imprisoning him."

"So be it. But first," Seto pulled out parchment, ink, and a quill from a pouch and gestured for Atem to climb higher to the dry stone. "We need that statement." He passed the items to Atem and he got down to writing.


	7. Coronation

Chapter Seven\- Coronation

"I'm sorry you can't return to land," Solomon said as they swam home.

"It is not your fault, it is mine. I had a disconcerting feeling about Dartz for some time. If I had heeded it and not been so trusting, none of this would have happened."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself. In order for your subjects to trust you-,"

"-you have to trust them," Atem added. "Yes, I remember that rule. I was given a similar comprehensive test like Yugi was. My teacher said I knew every rule and law backwards and forwards." Atem's voice held a note of pride as he said this.

"Impressive. You were ready to be king."

"I was," he said sadly.

"Atem, what would you say to you and Yugi getting married?"

Atem looked over at Solomon. "What?"

"It's just like a prince and princess getting married, but in this case, both become king. You're still second in line, but you'll have the title you should already have."

"Marry Yugi. I would like that."

"I thought you would. Perhaps we can add it to Yugi's coronation."

"If Yugi wants to."

Yugi stared at Atem as he slid off the throne and let his grandpa sit. "You can't go back?" he asked, stunned.

"That's what Mahad said. He had the book with the spell in it and said there's no counter spell. Dartz wanted to make sure I couldn't return."

"Oh, Atem. That's awful and you were going to be king."

Atem saw Solomon looking pointedly at him and he looked back at Yugi. "Yugi, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Marry you?" Yugi gasped and then his eyes lit up. "Oh, if we did, we would both be king. Yes, Atem. I'll marry you."

"Wonderful," Solomon said. "So, Yugi when would you like the wedding?"

"How about on my coronation day? After I'm crowned?"

"Sounds good. So, perhaps you want to look at flowers and while doing so, share the news of Atem remembering with the citizens?"

"Oh, yeah," Yugi said. "No one else knows Atem got his memory back. Let's go." Yugi sped out of the room with a chuckling Atem following him.

The news of Prince Yami recalling that he had been a human called Prince Atem spread across the kingdom and various citizens were coming up to say they were happy he remembered and if he was going to go home. Atem would then tell them how the spell couldn't be reversed and assured them that he was fine with that.

"But doesn't that leave your people under the rule of that sorcerer?" the flower vendor, Chris, asked as Yugi and Atem looked over her flowers.

"Not for much longer. The king of the kingdom we trade with is my cousin and he is currently sailing there with a statement that give him control of my land and the sorcerer will be punished. It's likely my sorcerer told the people that I died."

"And this statement will state something to that effect?"

"Correct." Atem saw some flowers that reminded him of roses and gathered a bunch of them while Yugi chose some carnation-like ones. Chris watched them choose the flowers with a curious expression.

"Are these flowers for your coronation, my prince?"

"Some are. The others are for the wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Yes. After I'm crowned, Atem and I will be married."

"Oh! Congratulations, both of you!"

"Thanks, Chris. If you could spread the news, we would appreciate it."

"Yes, my prince. As soon as possible."

Atem would venture up to the surface anytime a ship passed overhead, hoping it was Seto. So far, no sign of Seto's ship. _Of course, it does take time to cross the ocean than it is to swim in it. At least a week, maybe more if there's little wind. I need to focus on Yugi's birthday and coronation as well as the wedding._

He returned to the palace and up to Yugi's room where he received a warm hug. "Yugi, is there anything you want for your birthday?"

"Yes: You. Ever since I met you, I've been happy. I finally had a friend, then a brother, and after that, a boyfriend. Soon, I'll have a husband and fellow king. Having you is the best birthday present I could get."

Atem pulled Yugi into another hug. "Okay, I can do that. Easiest present shopping I've ever done."

Yugi laughed. "And what about a wedding gift? What would you like?"

"I already have it: It's your love."

Yugi snuggled into Atem's chest. "That was easy shopping for me, too."

The day of the combination birthday, coronation, and wedding arrived and merpeople gathered by the balcony as they had done two weeks ago. Solomon had already presented Yugi with a beautiful scepter for his birthday at breakfast and was touched when they said that their love for each other were the birthday and wedding gifts to each other. At the appointed time, the royals appeared on the balcony that was festooned with ribbons and flowers.

Solomon raised a hand before saying, "This is a wonderful day for our kingdom. Today is Prince Yugi's sixteenth birthday and has proven himself ready to lead you. Come forth, my boy." Yugi swam up and kneeled before Solomon.

"Prince Yugi, do you swear before the kingdom to uphold our laws and serve the preserve the citizen's well-being and safety?"

"Yes, I swear to uphold our laws and serve the preserve the citizen's well-being and safety." Yugi closed his eyes and bowed his head.

Solomon gestured and Atem came forward with the scepter on a pillow. He lifted the scepter and held it over Yugi's head. "Then, by your vow and this scepter, I name you King Yugi." He touched Yugi with the scepter. "Arise, Your Majesty."

Yugi did so, accepted the scepter, turned to the crowd, and held the scepter high. The crowd cheered and chorused, "Hail, King Yugi!"

Atem beamed at hearing the crowd cheer the crowning and then Solomon was beside him, pushing a bouquet of the rose-like flowers into his hands. Yugi turned to swim up next to him and wait for Solomon to begin.

"It has been a month since the two of you met and yet you befriended and took to each other almost instantly. It was soon clear that you loved one another and desired to be together in marriage. I, Solomon, as my last act as king, unite King Yugi and Prince Atem in matrimony as husbands. I present to you, the kingdom, King Yugi and King Atem." The crowd clapped and cheered as Yugi and Atem kissed and Atem sent the bouquet sailing into the crowd.


	8. Royal Restoration

Chapter Eight\- Royal Restoration

Atem saw another ship pass overhead three days after the wedding and swam up to see a flag with Seto's crest on it flapping from above the crow's nest. _He's finally arrived._ He ducked under and followed the ship to the port. Once the anchor was dropped and the gangplank was lowered, Atem surfaced and saw Seto, Mahad, and Ishizu descend. "Seto!" he called.

Seto turned, went to the port's edge and knelt down to see Atem there. "Heh, I figured you would come."

"And I intend to stay until your business is concluded. My question is who is staying behind?"

"I am," Ishizu answered, stepping up beside Seto. "I will have our child here and Seto will visit often to see both of us."

"Yes and when I do I will leave my brother Prince Mokuba and Mahad in charge."

Mahad joined the pair. "Prince Atem, I am sorry I could not undo the spell."

"I understand. Oh, it's King Atem by the way."

"What? When? How?"

"Three days ago." He held up his left hand to show a gold band. "Yugi and I got married. Yugi makes the official decisions and I provide guidance and assistance as he wants it."

"Congratulations," Mahad said. "I am happy that you are building a new life."

Seto cleared his throat. "We need to speak with Dartz before he either sends guards to escort us or he comes down here himself."

Atem nodded. "I'll wait under this pier." He swam underneath it and the humans headed for the castle.

Seto led the way to the castle's front doors, running through the plan he had come up with on the trip. He would act surprised to see Dartz on the throne and demand to see Atem. Dartz would obviously say the prince was dead and Seto would present the statement. Once Dartz was removed and punished, only then would Seto possibly tell him that Atem got his memory back and that Seto know that he's alive and a merman. It would take maybe a week or more to straighten out the mess that Dartz had created, but Seto knew he could do it- with his wife's help of course.

They reached the road that connected the castle to the village below and Seto stopped to look at it. "Ishizu," he said after a moment. ""would you go down to the village and find out how dire their situation is and what is required to make them happy?"

"Of course, dear." She kissed Seto's cheek before heading down the road.

"Mahad, you had time to memorize the spell?" They continued up the road.

"Yes, my king. I'm ready it use it at your signal."

"Excellent." They reached the front doors where two spear-wielding guards stood. The moment they saw Seto, they fell to both knees, laid down their spears, and brought their bodies flat on the ground. "King Seto," they murmured.

A look of disgust flitted across his face. _No doubt this is how Dartz want people to greet him._ "Rise. Just bowing at my presence is enough."

"Forgive us, Your Majesty," one guard said as they stood and grabbed their weapons. "but King Dartz insists on it."

"Does he? Well, I don't. Now open the doors."

"Yes, Your Majesty," both guards said, bowing and opening the doors, allowing Seto and Mahad to enter before closing the doors. The first thing that struck Seto was how lavish the Entrance Hall was decorated. A large portrait of Dartz, looking impressive and intimidating hung on one wall while pedestals with expensive vases lined the opposite wall. He looked at Mahad who gaped at their surroundings.

"Aren't these vases supposed to be in the Treasure Vault? And didn't there used to be a modest portrait of Atem there?" He pointed at the new painting.

"You are correct on both counts. I intend to have the vases returned to the vault. No doubt Atem's portrait was destroyed and I'll commission a painter to do a new one." They continued up the carpeted hall to a set of double doors that Seto knew led to the Throne Room. He exchanged nods with Mahad before throwing open the doors and striding in, looking angry.

Dartz sat on the throne, dressed in the clothes of a royal and wearing an elaborate crown. He smiled at the sight of Seto and Mahad as he stood up. "King Seto, what a pleasure it is that you've come to visit." He held his arms wide, revealing numerous rings on his fingers.

Seto came to a dead halt, anger giving way to shock. "Dartz!? What are you doing on the throne and where is Atem? That cousin of mine is going to get a talking-to on how to properly run a kingdom." Seto's voice went from shock to anger when mentioning what he wanted to do with Atem.

Dartz lowered his arms and descended the steps to approach Seto, still smiling. "Your cousin. Why, King Seto I'm surprised you haven't heard. Prince Atem suffered an unfortunate and tragic accident. I reluctantly assumed the throne a month ago."

Seto's eyes widened and Mahad fell to one knee, eyes closed and head bowed. "He's…dead?" Seto whispered. "How, exactly?"

"He drowned and we were unable to recover the body." He moved past Seto and stood behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I offer my condolences Your Majesty. I understand the prince looked up to you."

"He did and in his name and memory, I present this." He turned to Dartz and pulled out a scroll. "This is a statement signed by the prince himself two years ago. It says that if either one of us becomes mentally or physically incapable of ruling, then the other one gains control of both lands. As Atem is dead, I believe that falls under the category of physically incapable. Therefore, this kingdom now belongs to me and my family."

"What!?" Dartz exclaimed, "That cannot be!"

"See for yourself. That is his handwriting." He passed the scroll to Dartz who unrolled it, not seeing Mahad rise and Seto nodding at him.

Dartz couldn't believe his eyes, but this statement was written by Atem himself back when he was fourteen. He knew the boy's penmanship well. Dartz gasped and dropped the scroll as a tingling shock raced through his body. He fell to his knees, weak and shaking. He looked up at Seto. "What did you do?" he demanded, his voice shaking.

"You are guilty of usurping the throne of a royal. I decided to imprison you and I had my sorcerer strip you of your magic."

"You can't!"

"I just did. By the way, I knew Atem was alive and his memory restored before I got here. He came to me a little over a week ago and explained everything. Mahad, have this traitor placed in the dungeon while I tell Atem all will be well soon."

"Atem's here?" Dartz gasped. "But, he can't be. He's a merman and there's no counter spell."

"You're right, but nonetheless he is here and waiting at the port."

Mahad summoned two guards to help escort Dartz to his cell and Seto left the castle and headed down to the pier. He stood at the edge and looked down. "Atem?" he called, kneeling at the edge. Atem swam out from under the pier and a second spiky-haired head followed. Both turned and Seto blinked at two almost identical faces. Then his trademark smirk appeared. "Ah, you must be King Yugi, Solomon's grandson. It is nice to finally meet you. I had no idea you looked somewhat like Atem."

Yugi smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well, King Seto. I saw Atem following your ship and I just arrived myself to meet you."

"Good because I have news for both of you. Atem, Dartz is in the dungeon and stripped of his magic and I have claimed your land. Ishizu is seeing to making the people happy again. Yugi, this land will become a new trade partner just as mine is."

"Wonderful!" both kings said.

"Thank you, Seto," Atem said. "Now I can help rule, secure in knowing that my land is in good hands."

"Of course it is in good hands. I'll be here for at least a week and then I'll go home and leave my wife Queen Ishizu in charge. I suggest you come by sometime next week to meet with her, Yugi. I will tell her the same thing."

Yugi nodded. "I will. Now, we must be going. Goodbye for now, King Seto."

"Goodbye King Yugi and King Atem," Seto replied as both boys dived down, two tails- one a deep blue and one a royal purple- briefly appearing before vanishing from view.

The End


End file.
